


Spooky (English)

by Dracula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Character Death, Child Death, Children, Death, England (Country), Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Sad, United Kingdom, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Craw is a normal ten year old boy. But one day in May, everything changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky (English)

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a German English-learner, so please do not be too angry about mistakes in my texts.
> 
> By the way, if you have questions, feel free to ask :)

Daniel Craw was a normal ten year old boy. He was good at dancing and playing football (soccer). He had a special talent in music: A perfect pitch. That is why he was very good at playing the piano. 

But one day, everything changed: It was a warm spring afternoon in Darktown. Daniel and his sister Susan, who was one year older than him, had holidays. Susan had gone to Shady Falls, a small town near Darktown, together with her best friend. Mr. Craw, Daniel's and Susan's father, was at work. Mrs Craw, their mother, was prepairing lunch. "Daniel, could you please go to the supermarket and get some milk for me?" she asked her son.

After he had gone out, it started raining. Not heavy, but noticeable. Daniel could smell some grass and could feel the few rays of sun that made their ways through the clouds on his skin. He strolled leisurely along the way familiar to him. 

Deep in thought, he crossed a much traveled street. Rain had become heavier. Suddenly, he could hear the squeal of tires. He stopped as if frozen. Daniel saw the face of the shocked driver. This was the last thing he should see before darkness came over him.

"I need an ambulance! Quick!" - "What happened?" - "I've run over a little boy! He doesn't breathe and has no pulse!" - "Where are you?" - "In Darktown. Main Street." - "We're on our way!"

But they could not help him. Daniel died instantly.

Her son having not returned after two hours, Mrs Craw went to the police. A policeman told her about the death of her son.

When Susan came home in the evening, she saw the photo of her brother with a flower and a candle in front of it. "Where's Daniel?" she asked. "He... passed away. Someone has run over him" her father sighed. Her eyes filled with tears.

What nobody knew at that time was that Daniel was still there. They just could not notice him. He had turned into the ghost Spooky. Seing his family crying and not being able to do anything against this made him very sad. He kept trying to be noticed, but most of his effords were missinterpreted.

Five weeks later, it happened: Mrs Craw was in the kitchen to cook some coffee. When she turned around, she saw him: Her son. At first, she could not trust her own eyes. "No!" she said. "This must be imagination!" "Can imagination do this?" Spooky asked as he levitated the cup that was standing at the table. Now, Mrs Craw knew: What she saw was real. She hugged the ghost happily.

The rest of his family could also see him now, but May 2nd, 2002 - the day when the accident had happened - stayed a terrible day.


End file.
